


Alike Enough

by Boysn



Series: Trip Week 2K15 [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip hasn't seen Virus in a while and needs a substitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alike Enough

A blinding white was the color of purity and Trip liked to be blind. People strolled through their lives muddled with impurities. The lies they told, the uncontrollable emotions, the forgotten responsibilities. Trip hated them all. Virus was the only one who was naturally pure...Naturally. 

Trip peeked through the slightly ajar door into the lab. The αs had been upgraded recently and they were pure, though artificially so. Virus had been whisked into duty a few weeks prior and Trip needed a substitute. 

“What's this?! What's this?!” A naked α2 asked jumping onto what appeared to be a birthing table. He placed his feet in the stirrups and laughed at his odd position. Stretching his body out he reached for a lever and pulled, knocking the head of table back flat with a harsh thud. 

α1 laughed as he walked up to his brother and ran a hand down his leg. “I don't know but it looks like something we could really fuck on,” he said placing his body between α2's spread legs. 

Trip bit his lower lip on continued to spy. It was his first time seeing anything sexual outside of his own masturbation. Toue didn't particularly care whether his lab rats were screwing each other, but no one wanted to touch Trip. He was volatile and everyone knew he was dangerous. Which was fine with him. He didn't want to touch their dirty bodies anyway.

“Yeah! You can fuck me!” α2 exclaimed moving his bottom to the edge of the table, his pretty pink whole in perfect view. 

Trip palmed his erection through his tightening shorts. He watched as the αs giggled and kissed. α1 gave his dick a few tugs and placed it at α2's glistening entrance. Trip thought it odd that the αs needed no preparation. If they were made to blend into society having self lubricating asses seemed like a dead give away that they weren't human. 

Trip pushed the door opened a little to get a better view. α1 grabbed the other's hips and with no hesitation or preparation he pushed himself in. Trip's eyes widened at the thought of his body being invaded so quickly and viciously. 

“Brother is so big!” α2 sighed with a grin as he his hole gave way to the invasion. 

“We're the same size, dummy,” α1 replied continuing to push his lengthy cock into α2. They both laughed childishly before pulling together for a deep kiss. 

Trip released his own cock and pulled the foreskin back. Liquid seeped out around the crown. He swiped a thumb over it and repeated the motion several times, building his pleasure. 

α1 settled into his brother then reached out and pulled the lever. The table snapped back up, causing another wave of laughter from the robots. α2 circled his arms around his twin's neck and pushed down on the stirrups. 

“Giddy up,” he whispered moving up and down, impaling himself on α1. 

Trip wrapped his hand around his pulsating dick and squeezed. His mind replaced the αs with images of himself and Virus. Though Trip was unsure which role he would play. He wanted to top but would be satisfied either way as long as it was Virus. 

As he watched the spectacle his mind continuously flipped the image. Trip was on top one second and on bottom the next. There was great appeal in seeing Virus' expressions in both scenarios. Dominate and submissive. Or perhaps there was no such thing. 

Trip's hand pumped his shaft as he brought up memories of Virus saying his name. Though the older man had never moaned 'Trip' in pleasure there were times when it sounded close. Like when Virus was sleepy and added little moans to his words that Trip filed in his mind for later use. 

“Virus,” Trip whispered, bracing himself against the wall as he watched the αs move. 

α1 wound his hands through his brother's hair and pulled, causing the other to let out a lovely howl. 

“Oh, you know exactly how I want it!” α2's cry filled Trip's ears. He pictured Virus saying the same words, causing more precum to ooze out and coat his dick. 

The αs became rougher and the table shook. Both of their moans sounding melodic and slightly other worldly. 

“There! Right there!” α2 screamed, his ghostly white skin taking on a pink hue. α1 picked up the pace. 

“Of course I know it's there, dummy, it's in the same place as mine,” α1 breathlessly replied. 

Trip couldn't hold off. The thought of Virus' legs trembling in pleasure, his head thrown back, a sweet cry being coaxed from his lips. The fantasy overflowed and spilled out across his hand. He took a second to recover before quickly removing his shirt and wiping his mess up off the floor. He didn't notice how the noise had stopped. 

“Looks like we have a voyeur,” α1 said pulling the door opened. Trip, taken off guard, whipped into a standing position so fast he fell back down. 

The αs laughed in unison. Trip quickly tucked his spent member into his shorts and drew the zipper up. He felt his cheek heat up and he knew he was red. Damn his fair complexion. α2 bent over, his naked body still slightly flush, and brushed a hand over Trip's red hair. 

“Cute,” he said, “Perhaps we should show him pleasure outside of himself,” he continued, trailing a hand down the side of Trip's face and neck, stopping at the collar bone. 

“Ew, no!” α1 scoffed, “He's only 13. Your morality must be set too low.” 

α2 turned his attention back to his brother, “Sounds like your morality is set too high,” he replied standing up and placing his hands on his hips. “If we're not going to play with him then send him off to bed. If he keeps jacking it here I'll want to fuck him,” he said. 

α1 looked down at Trip who was holding his cum stained shirt close to his chest. “You heard him. Scat!” he said making a shooing motion. 

Trip climbed to his feet but didn't immediately leave. The αs gave identical looks with raised eyebrow. Trip wanted to know one thing before he left. 

“You two, how do you know?” he asked. 

“Know what?” The robots asked, both switching which brow was raised. 

Trip shifted on his feet. He was embarrassed but he felt this was something he needed to know...for Virus. 

“How do you know what each other wants?” he asked tightening his grip on his shirt. 

“Oh that,” α1 said.

“Yes that,” the other replied. 

The robots exchanged looks before smiling back down at Trip. 

“Well, look at us,” α1 said gesturing to himself and his twin. 

“We are exactly alike. How could we not know what each other wants?” α2 chimed in. 

Trip must've looked confused because α1 continued to explain. “We aren't exactly alike. Like with our moralities just now, but we are alike enough that we know what each other wants.” 

α2 nodded in agreement before adding, “Now, run along so my brother will fuck me again.” 

Trip didn't hesitate this time and quickly departed, leaving the giggling αs behind. However he did take his new knowledge with him. He needed to be almost like Virus. Not exactly, but close enough to know what the older man wanted. 

Trip wondered where he could get some hair dye.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize for how this work is not edited in the least. Since I'm dealing with a time constraint I sloppily threw this together. I'm a little ashamed because I really like this headcanon and wanted to do it better justice. Maybe I will one day. m(_ _)m


End file.
